The present invention relates generally to switches and more specifically to membrane switches in which a sheet-like membrane is supported adjacent one or more pairs of electrical contacts or electrodes. Such switches may include a spacer for supporting the membrane in a spaced relationship relative to one or both electrodes of each pair. The spacer will generally include an aperture through which the membrane may be depressed into contact with the electrode pairs to form an electrical bridge. In the past, such switches have utilized spacers formed from discreet nonconductive sheets of material. Additionally, in some membrane switch applications it may be desirable to have different threshold pressures or actuating forces required to be imposed upon the membrane in order to contact the electrode pairs. In the past, threshold variations were provided by varying such factors as spacer thickness, membrane material itself and membrane thickness.